Twisted
by Booklover1800
Summary: What if Sarah said yes?
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of him. Trying to remember the line that always escapes my mind. The line that could defeat him. The line that would save my brother and I from his mind tricks and riddles.

I opened my eyes to look into his mismatched ones, the right one a sparkling deep ocean blue, and the left one a shining chocolate brown. He was pleading for me to do something, I decided to tune into his sweet, melodic voice.

"Fear me, love me, and do whatever I say and I will be your slave." He pleaded with me. I looked up into his magnificent eyes and I saw how vulnerable he was. His emotions were so clear in his eyes. They showed hope, hurt and… love? I turned away from him to try and gather my thoughts.

I then realized all thoughts of defeating the Goblin King flew from my mind. A plan formed in my mind and so I gathered all my courage to turn back around. He was there, holding out the crystal, with a questioning look in his gaze. I took a deep breath, and I swear the world stopped to listen to my words.

"I will take Toby's place, but on one condition." I instructed. The Goblin King looked into my eyes, surprised. He nodded his head, encouraging me to go on.

"Toby must remember me." I whispered. The King's eyes sparkled with joy, while a breathtaking smile came upon his lips. I could see his sharp, fanged like teeth.

"I accept your conditions, Sarah. Why, I will even let Toby visit when he wishes to." He replied. I let out a deep breath. I couldn't help thinking that I got the best part of the deal.

I watched as he then whispered to the now glowing crystal ball before it disappeared. He flicked his wrist and another crystal ball appeared in his hand. He held it out to me, so I walked over and saw Toby sleeping peacefully in his bed. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back into his wondrous eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

We stood there for who knows how long. Years, days, hours, minutes or a number of seconds could have passed. I didn't care. I was watching him. Wondering if he was the cruel and evil person I imagined him to be. Eventually he looked away and produced another crystal. He then walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in his warmth. I closed my eyes, and I then heard the crystal smash on the ground. A warm summer breeze wrapped around us and then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

I opened my eyes to see that we had been transported to a large dining hall. There was a large dining table running through the middle of the room with beautiful chairs to match it. At the top end of the table was a large, throne like chair. On its left was a chair with more elegance than the other normal ones. But to its right was the grandest chair I have ever seen. It had intricate patterns carved into the shining wood. It had a tiara like pattern just above where the person's head would be. I admired the chair and wished that I would one day be able to sit there.

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful seats and looked around the rest of the room, taking in every detail. The room was decorated with dark blue and silver patterns on a soft and fluffy like material. I looked up and saw massive chandeliers that were indescribably beautiful.

I watched the Goblin King walk to the throne like chair and pull the one to his right and then gesture to me to take a seat. I stared at him with my mouth open at the thought of him allowing me to sit in the masterpiece. He chuckled at my expression and gestured for me to sit in the chair again. I walked over and sat down gracefully in the comfortable chair.

The Goblin King sat down in the throne with a smug smile, obviously happy with himself. He then looked at a door in the wall and clicked his fingers. A little goblin came out and served dinner for us.

"Goblin King, what is for dinner?" I asked, I was curious if they ate Fae food and if I was to eat it also.

"Call me Jareth, my dear. Our meal is spaghetti, a favourite in the Aboveground I have heard. Do you like it?" He asked. I lifted the lid and gasped. A beautiful presentation of spaghetti sat there in front of me. I tasted some and a wonderful explosion of flavours burst in my mouth. I grinned and looked up at the Goblin King, or should I say Jareth…

"It's better then I would have expected from a 5 star restaurant. Thank you Jareth, but I am curious, why do we not eat Fae food?" I queried. He grinned and looked at me.

" My dear, I have fed you human food because only Fae can consume Fae food. There are exceptions, such as certain fruits. For instance, the peach." He answered with an evil grin. I was a little frightened remembering how I had eaten one only hours ago.

" Why did you feed me one? Just for the dream?"

"Not only for the pleasure of the dancing did I give it to you, but also the fact that the peach has the ability to turn the consumer into Fae. So even if you had defeated me, the Underground magic would pull you back here after your transformation."


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped. I'm turning into Fae! I'm going to be immortal! I'm going to have magic! I will be immortal… My friends, Toby, my family, they will die and I will continue living. I won't be able to return Aboveground, and even if I do, after a year, I will be dragged back… Why did I wish Toby away? I wouldn't have gotten into this mess. How long is the transformation? I decided to voice my thoughts.

"How long does the transformation last for?"

"The time it takes is 3 days, but some of the most powerful creatures only take 1 day. You seem to be moving quite fast for a mortal's transformation." He observed. I realized how close we were and so I pulled away abruptly. I tried to fight the blush blooming on my cheeks. I heard a sigh and looked at The Goblin King. He had his head in his hands rubbing his head with a hurt look in his eye. I had the urge to caress his face and tell him that his worries will float away and would never come back. So instead I put my hand over his and gave a little squeeze. He looked up at me surprised. I then saw a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Have you finished?" A small voice asked. I turned around to see a girl around ten years old looking at me curiously. She had bright blue sparkling eyes and long, blonde hair which was in a long plait going down her back. She was quite tall for her age and very slow and graceful with her every move. There was no way she could be human.

"Yes, Felicity, thank you. Sarah, my dear, this is Felicity, a wish-a-way from the elven kingdom." He explained. I looked back at the little beauty and saw small pointed ears poking out of her fair blonde hair.

"I thought you only received humans?" I was still amazed at the fact that elves were real.

"I get wish-a-way's from all sorts of realms. In the Underground, for example, there are four main kingdoms, and then the one that rules over them all. The kingdom that rules everything is called the High kingdom. Ruled by, of course, the High King and Queen."

"The four kingdoms are the Goblins, Giants, Elves and Dwarfs. There are also parts of the underground where other mythical creatures wonder in groups. Those species do not have a large enough population for a king, for instance, the merpeepal and pixies."

"My father currently rules the High Kingdom. I am second inline to inherit the throne. My brother is king of the Giants. He has grown rather fond of the beasts and I wouldn't be surprised if he declined the throne to remain king. I personally think they match his personality, strong, arrogant and selfish, but they are kind if you treat them with respect." He said. I absorbed all this information and thought it through. I decided to store it away in my mind for later and returned my attention back to Jareth. He looked at the wall and i noticed a grandly designed clock sitting there for about a second and then disappear.

"Time to show you your room." He stood up with a grin on his face and held his arms out to me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all those people who are following my story. I hope you enjoy it and special thanks to Diekochbar, Akiko42 and Eliichen for reviewing:D**


End file.
